The Secret Origins Of Tabitha Smith
by the flaming monkey
Summary: ok, this is my first FF.net story so bear with me here k?


The Secret Origins Of Tabitha Smith

Disclaimer: all the x-men characters in this story belong to marvel, not me, so you cant sue

Chapter one: meet Tabby

Tabitha Moonflower Smith plopped down into the raggedy old couch in front of the T.V. she sighed "just another day in paradise" she remarked to no one.

She was alone; her father off in prison for dealing…again & her mother, well only god knew where she had ended up last night after another one of her benders… she just hoped that she didn't have to bail her out of jail again, they just couldn't afford it right now…not that they really ever could, but before her mother was diagnosed with a mild leukemia & they had to spend every last dime that Tabitha made & her father stole on radiation treatment for her they had been at least somewhat happy…

Her mother was a true flower child, born in the back of a hippy bus & raised to believe in freedom, she owned her own health food store & while the market for what she sold wasn't as large in New York as it would be in place like California, they had always been able to make ends meet, they were happy…_were_.

It all went down hill from the very day a man named Tom Smith had shown up at her mother's shop looking for her mother…

FLASHBACK

A little Tabitha in pigtails, a light blue tie-dyed shirt & cutoffs about the age of 6 was sitting on the counter of her mothers shop & listening to her cassette player when a man with sandy blonde hair in a tan button up shirt, jeans & dark expensive sunglasses walked in, a small smile toying with his features…

He motioned for Tabitha to take off her headphones & said, "Um…hi, I'm looking for Lunah Smith…have you seen her?"

Tabitha just looked at him quizzically & pointed to where her mother was stacking to organic produce.

He walked over to her mother & tapped her on the shoulder. She started slightly & removed the headphones from her ears, but turned the volume up so she could still hear the Grateful Dead playing 'ramble on rose' in the back round.

"What do you want tom?" she asked, spitting out his name like venom & turning her back to him.

"All I want is to talk to you Lunah, I still don't see why we can't get back together," he said, putting his hands on her mother's shoulder.

She spun around on him, facing him with a glare that could freeze hell over "you want to know WHY?" she practically screamed at him, "because you left me alone, three months pregnant in New York! I'm lucky to still be alive, let alone your daughter! Or didn't you notice the 6 year old girl with your eyes sitting on the counter?!" she ended pointing to Tabitha who was now sucking on a lollypop & swinging her legs along to her Alanis Morisette tape.

"Lunah, how many times do I have to apologize, I'm sorry, I made a mistake…I…I can't live without you… & you know I never give up until I get what I want" he took out a cigarette & lit it, then turned around to look at Tabitha…her mother was right, she had his eyes, his hair…but he didn't even have to talk to the girl to know she had her mother's spirit.

He walked over to Tabitha & motioned for her to take off her headphones once again "hey there little girl" he said with a plastic smile "what's your name?"

Tabitha eyed him warily "Tabby moonflower, why?"

"Well, Tabbs, I'm your father" he said with a glint in his eye… Tabitha already didn't like him; he was too fake… too _plastic_ to trust.

"It's _Tabby_" she replied with a glare.

He just laughed & ruffled her hair "just like your mother"

Tabby smiled with an evil glint in her eye & held out her arms for a hug, Tom laughed picked her up saying: "see, she's warming up to her father already!" Tabby just smirked, wrapped her arms around his neck & rubbed her hands together creating a handful of small glittering balls of light which she dumped down the back of his oh-so-almost-casually tucked in shirt. Giggling, she motioned for him to put her down & ran over to her mother, hiding behind her leg.

"Hey now, why so shy all of the sudden?" he asked bending over to look at her. Tabby just gave him an almost sweet smile & clapped her hands together, setting off the explosives in his shirt & laughing whole heartedly along with her mother as the oh so stylish neuvo-reich yuppie danced & flailed about trying to get whatever it was in his shirt & pants _out_.

When the explosions finally stopped he just looked over at Tabby in disbelief, dropped to his knees & said "you…you're a mutant…?"

_No shit Sherlock._

A/N: And so ends the first chappie bows review if you like it, flame if you don't, just be honest.


End file.
